Finding the Right Path
by HisStory-Repeatz
Summary: Something happened when Naruto was born which the Sandaime cannot explain. Instead of Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, there were twin boys, known as the Kyuubi twins. This name was often used by the adults and the older generation of Konoha. Twin brothers in this story. Naruto will be quieter, Menma will be like Naruto's character. No Pairings yet, maybe some down the track.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding the right Path**

**Another story idea which i had. I only write for fun, so critism is welcomed as it helps with my writing development.**

**There are no pairings for now, that may change however**

**I do not own Naruto or any other aspects that reference people who could sue me...**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

The two boys sat at their desks as quiet as can be…

"Why are we here, I want to become a ninja not sit in a class" asked one of the children, breaking the silence and causing a tick mark to appear on the young Chuunin's head.

The Chuunin's name was Umino Iruka, and he was there trying to help the children enrol into the academy, with the help of the Hokage of course. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, just chuckled at the display of impatience. He looked at the child who spoke, and then at his counterpart, his twin brother, with a calculating look. He knew the two boys were twins, but they were as different from each other as two complete strangers could be.

The loud one who spoke was Uzumaki Menma. He was a loud obnoxious little brat that always had an opinion. He spoke his mind and it always got him in trouble. He was honest, too honest and it sometimes got him into more trouble than can be helped. It's not that he can't keep things to himself; it is as if everything should be shared. One time, he got into trouble with the Hyuuga clan for trying to befriend the young Heiress. It wasn't his fault though, it was in his nature. He was very kind, but didn't take to kindly to those who cause others pain. If one could identify him by an object, it would be the sun - Shining, bright and bubbly. Spreading its warmth among the people it touched.

His brother on the other hand, Uzumaki Naruto, was as quiet as the dead. If you didn't know better, one would think he was dead. All he did was read his books, and keep to himself. The only time he spoke was if asked a question or speaking with his brother, many people don't even know what he sounded like. In retrospect, many people would call him cold and distant. He was the moon, where Menma was the sun. 'Cold, calculative and eerily silent.' Naruto also had some experience in stealth, sneaking up on the Hokage when he was least expecting it, almost giving the old man a heart attack.

The two boys were only eight and showed an inkling of genius. In their own ways, they both were geniuses. Naruto was silent and had his book smarts, while Menma was loud but had the physical strength. Menma also learnt what Naruto learnt by being told how to do things and listening to his brother. Naruto wasn't as physically fit as Menma, but made up for it in his stealth and strategies. It is uncertain who was older, but the Hokage knew that both boys will become strong and powerful Shinobi when they got older.

At this present moment, they were enrolling into the Academy to begin their long pursuit of becoming a Shinobi. Truth was they were already close to being Shinobi material. They both knew how to walk on water and how to climb trees using chakra. When asked by the Hokage how they learnt, Menma blurted out that Naruto taught him, that and how Naruto learnt it all from a book. They were twin brothers, yet completely opposite.

"Come on old man, this is boring. Ne Aniki, tell them to let us graduate already. We know most of the stuff here anyway" cried Menma, trying to get his quiet brother to negotiate with the Hokage and the Chuunin Instructor on their behalf. Menma knew Naruto had the brain smarts and knowledge to barter with them and come out on top. This time however, he remained silent.

The Hokage chuckled again, taking a puff of his pipe before stating

"All Shinobi begin somewhere Menma-kun, and although you have knowledge on how to complete some of the Shinobi exercises, that is not enough to warrant a complete understanding on becoming a Shinobi"

"But I want to become Hokage and take your hat from you. I don't want someone else to take it when you keel over" spoke Menma as the Hokage chuckled again. Iruka on the other hand looked furious, he was about to admonish Menma before the Sandaime spoke once more.

"That may be true Menma-kun. However, becoming the Hokage is not about how much jutsu you know and how strong you are. It's about protecting those near to you. It's about protecting the Village and possessing the 'Will of Fire'. It is about using your strength to ensure that the 'King' is protected. It is a long and arduous road, but with patience and training, I guarantee that you'll become the Hokage." As the Sandaime finished his speech, he looked into the eyes of Menma and saw the glowing "Will of Fire". He looked towards Naruto and found he wasn't in his seat. Searching around the classroom, he found Naruto enter through the door, appearing as quietly as possible. '_When the hell did he leave? I didn't even sense him go._' Thought the Sandaime, whilst looking at Iruka with a raised eyebrow. Iruka looked at him and shook his head, indicating that he also didn't know when Naruto left.

As the Sandaime and Iruka finished all the necessary paperwork for the two children, they left the Academy and charged straight into Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It was one of the only places where the twins were looked at as more than trash. The only place where they could have a conversation with the owners and not get kicked out. It was also the only other place that felt like home, and for that, the Sandaime was disheartened. He knew the reasoning behind it; he was a part of the cause of the twins being disliked. However he was doing a favour for the village. He knew that enemies would have gotten game if they had known that the Konoha was weakened after that incident eight years ago. An incident that till this day cannot be fully explained. An incident in which many S rank secrets were established; but only one secret remained with the Sandaime. And that secret he would take to his grave.

"Three Pork and three Miso Ramen please old man" called Menma as he walked through the flaps leading into the small Ramen Bar. "Hi Ayame, how are you?" he also asked in a slightly high pitched. He was after all excited to begin his journey of the Shinobi.

Behind him the Sandaime chuckled again at the kids antics. He could not get over how much joy Menma brought to those in his presence. As he though this, he took as seat next to Menma and ordered one Pork Ramen as well.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" called both the young girl and her father. Ayame was a fourteen year old who helped her father run the Bar. She left the Ninja Academy at a young age and started working with her father. Her father was a civilian, but Ayame showed some promise in the Shinobi arts. She was a certified Ninja-Chef. A chef with skills in the Ninja arts.

Ichiraku Teuchi was proud of his daughter. He told her all the time. The old man was a loving and gentle father whom lost his wife when Ayame was in the academy, resulting in her early leaving. He did regret that, but Ayame was also strong willed and decided to help her father in the kitchens and learn the trade.

The Hokage looked to Naruto and when he got the boys attention, was going to ask what he wanted. As if reading the Sandaime's mind, Menma chirped in and said that the three Miso Ramen were for Naruto, while he was eating the three Pork Ramen. The Hokage smiled at this and thanked Kami that Menma was caring enough to order for both twins. He was slightly afraid of the money he'd be spending today.

Just as he finished his thoughts, the Ramen arrived, and each customer ate it with gusto. Menma finished first with a contented burp and sigh, whilst Naruto finished in a more dignified and quieter manner. The Sandaime felt the presence of his ANBU guards and knew that he had to get to a meeting with his councillors. He paid for the meal and bid the twins and the Ramen Bar's owner goodbye.

* * *

When the Sandaime left, the twins walked the streets alone till they arrived at one of the training grounds. Training ground 7, which had a small creek running through it. Once there, both boys stretched and started running laps. After the laps the boys rested and started on their chakra control exercises. The last thing they did was spar before they left to go home. Tomorrow was a long day after all. Who knew that the academy would akin to a long and arduous mission? Neither boy noticed the lady hiding in the tree watching their every move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding the right Path**

**Second installation. It is only the beginning and development may be slow**

**There will be a timeskip after this chapter but will show flashbacks for the training purposes**

**There are no pairings for now, that may change however**

**I do not own Naruto or any other aspects that reference people who could sue me...**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

The academy was going to be blooming this year with young Shinobi 'wannabees' looking to have a career as a ninja of Konoha. The class was at its largest that they had to split them into two. Everything was going fine until a loud yell caused everyone to look in the direction of Menma.

"Why the hell am I not with my Aniki? Me and him were supposed to be in the same class?"

Iruka looked at the scene with a tick mark, trying to cover his concern. It wasn't good for Academy teachers to take a liking to one or more students. This would seem bias and affect those around. Iruka knew what it was like to be separated from another person so he sympathised with the young ninja in training. But being the head of the Academy, Iruka had a job to do… Separate the twins.

Everything was fine for the first week, when Iruka would resort to the conversation which the Sandaime had with the twins the day before the Academy began. He also threatened to get the Hokage on Menma if he kept misbehaving. That however didn't work so well so Iruka resorted to bribery to keep Menma happy.

This worked for the first week, but after that… nothing short of the Hokage visiting would keep Menma in his place long enough for the classes to end.

Naruto on the other hand was simply reading his book whilst observing those around. He had a feeling that not all of the students will make it to the graduation day and even less will make it to Genin. As he looked around, he noticed some ninja's in training that stood a chance at making it. First were the clan heirs, and although she looked like she was nothing but a gossiper, Naruto knew that Yamanaka Ino was a part of a clan renowned for their intelligence gathering. The young Yamanaka was dressed in a white shirt and denim shorts. Next to her stood one of her friends, a pink haired girl with whom he didn't know and who wasn't a part of any clan.

The other people he noticed were the heir to the Akimichi clan and the Nara Clan. Both boys were at the back of the class and although it looked like the Nara boy, Shikimaru, was dozing off, Naruto could see the way he was inspecting each of the young Ninjas in training. The Akimichi however, Chouji if he recalls correctly, was busy eating a bag of chips. Naruto knew about the two clans' alliance and that with the Yamanaka. The famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio would definitely be reunited as a Genin cell.

Looking around more, Naruto found the young Hyuuga Heiress which his twin had saved from bullies. The young girl was shyly shooting glances at Menma and turning slightly red in the face. Naruto knew that the girl was crushing on her brother, but knew nothing would come of it. Who would want a prestigious clan Heiress fall in love with some lowly clan-less orphan, who has no-one but his brother to watch his back. As harsh as it sounded, Naruto was a realist and knew that the current head of the Hyuuga would definitely dislike that idea very much.

Looking around further, Naruto found a boy wearing a hoodie covering his face staring at him intently. The Aburame clan Heir, Shino, gave him a nod and turned to look at another boy. This ninja in training was another boisterous boy who was laughing at his brothers' outburst. The dog on his head yapping along as well. Kiba of the Inuzuka clan. Technically Kiba was not an Heir to the clan, but only the son of the current Clan Head. The strongest Inuzuka was often regarded as the Clan Head; however, they did get help from each member of their clan. The young dog was called Akamaru and was sitting comfortably on Kiba's head.

He returned his look back to Shino and gave him a second nod before walking over to his brother, who was walking over to Kiba and looking to Neuter the dog-boy. That wouldn't be good for him nor his brother.

Just as he reached his brother, a young ninja in training walked right in the middle of Kiba and Menma causing most of the girls in the class to swoon. Kiba was infuriated and Menma was leaking little bouts of Killer Intent, not enough to cause a stir, but enough for Naruto to notice. Naruto walked and whispered into his brother's ear to forget about fighting. Kiba on the other hand didn't have someone who was level headed to get him to remain calm.

"Hey duck-butt, what is your problem?" Kiba asked in a loud enough voice to get everyone in the room to look in his direction. The other boy looked at him and scoffed without bothering to reply. Just as Kiba was about speak again, the same boy whispered from behind him… "Got a problem mutt?"

Kiba turned around with his arms outstretched ready to tear into the other boy, only to feel the Sensei stop him and seperate them before anything could happen. "Kiba, Sasuke, I'm very disappointed in you both" admonished Iruka, keeping them apart from each other. Sasuke had a smug smirk on his face whilst Kiba was turning slightly red from anger.

Naruto knew who Sasuke was, the young prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He was hailed as a second coming of his brother, Itachi, who left the Academy the same year that he entered. A fully matured Sharingan by the time he was eight. Sasuke on the other hand hadn't unlocked his clan's Kekkei Genkei and until he did, he knew he didn't match up to his brother.

The class got settled and split into two after the small altercation and although Menma wanted to be in the same class as Naruto, it didn't work out like that. All of the Heirs of the major clans in Konoha where in the same class as Naruto and this caused some suspicion to develop in his young mind, especially the method in which him and his brother got split up.

Menma on the other hand was bored out of his head. His only respite was talking to a friend of his he hadn't seen in a long time. That however got completely crushed when said friend didn't want to be associated with him. He still remembers how they met. Playing on the playground, her with her long pink hair tied into a ribbon… Til her mother came and took her away. He hadn't seen Sakura since then. And now she showed no interest in rekindling that old friendship. What a 'great' way to start at the Academy.

* * *

Later that night, after the twins completed their training, Menma asked Naruto if there were any peoples of Interest in the class, knowing full well that Naruto would have checked everyone out anyway.

"Well" came Naruto's soft reply. "There are a few Clan Heirs in the classroom that I'm in." Naruto recalled all the information and relayed it Menma. "However" Naruto continued. "The question to answer is why we really got split up? Like I said, I'm in the class with the Heirs and more than seventy per-cent of your class will most likely drop out before the second year."

Menma nodded, and considered the question before wishing his brother goodnight. Naruto found this situation to be a problem, and with all problems comes a solution. So he stayed up longer than Menma to ponder on the solution at hand. What he came up with wasn't good and he knew that someone at the Academy was going to mess with one of them. Being in the harder class, Naruto figured it could be him, but then again Menma barely shows his smart side. Unknowingly keeping it hidden, but Naruto knew that he had potential.

On the other scale it could be the Hokage testing them. He felt like he couldn't trust the Hokage and needed to find out why. The man spoke about the title of Hokage like people should strive to die like them. Naruto however knew that dying wouldn't solve anything. With that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to both boys, the Hokage was watching and listening in on their conversation. He knew how skilled the twins were and he knew the potential Menma had. He just wasn't too sure what to do about Naruto.

* * *

The next few days were quiet and the academy progressed smoothly. Well almost.

"I'm so bored" complained Menma. At the exclamation, the teacher threw him out of the class. With nothing better to do, Menma roamed the Academy. He went to his brother's class and saw him sitting in silence reading a book. As if hearing his thoughts, Naruto turned to the door and saw Menma standing.

Quietly and with stealth, Naruto left the classroom and caught up with Menma. The twins went and trained together for the rest of the day until Menma came up with a brilliant idea. Well in his mind it was brilliant.

The idea came to him when he thought about getting revenge on one of the stall owners and decided that he and his brother should prank them. Naruto decided that he would agree with his twin, but decided to turn it into a training exercise. The objective was not to get caught. From that day on, everyone started to fear the pranking geniuses and even the Hokage had to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding the right Path**

**Third installation. Time skip at the beginning adn only a small chapter**

**(First attempt at a fight scene)**

**There are no pairings for now, that may change however**

**I do not own Naruto or any other aspects that reference people who could sue me...**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

Time skip 4 years – Graduation day

The end of the academy couldn't have come at a better time. Four years of boredom was never good for the twins. The first year was just as Naruto suspected. Many Academy teachers tried to sabotage Menma and each time they tried, they got pranked later. The Hokage found out about the sabotaging and decided to do something about it. Unfortunately he found out close to the end of the year, so he 'thought' that most of the damage had been done.

By the beginning of the second year, both classes had merged, with many students dropping out and transferring to the civilian school or taking up their parents' trade. Iruka was much more lenient with Menma, and with Naruto around Menma didn't play up as much. Problem was that more times than not, the twins where gone and pranking people. No one could find them except the Hokage, he would get in contact with Iruka and assign him the task of returning the twins to class. Many people didn't know this and they all thought that it was Iruka who had a hunch and followed it to catch the young Ninja's in training.

Many of the pranks caused by them were known thanks to Menma's honesty. Looking back now, Iruka should have asked at the beginning of each class if they were going to pull a prank. Problem was he had a hunch that the twins pull pranks on the fly, with little to no preparation. Oh how wrong he was. Each prank was planned and involved precision, skill and timing.

The classroom was abuzz with noise as Iruka walked in. "Quiet please" he spoke, but to no avail. Gaining a tick mark he screamed at the top of his lungs "**Quiet**" at the outburst, all of the students got serious.

"Now that is more like it. Welcome to the Academy exams, the next step on your journey onto becoming a Shinobi of Konoha." Iruka stated with as much pride as he could muster. At his words most of the kids cheered. He needed to give them some hope, some sense of hope before they realise what it truly requires in being a Shinobi. "The test is in three parts, first the written, and then the Taijutsu portion. Lastly will be the Ninjutsu. There are only three jutsu needed to pass." As Iruka stated this, his assistant, Mizuki walked around and handed out all the tests.

Mizuki had been a part of the old class and was discreetly against Menma and Naruto. No-one knew that it was Mizuki that pulled the strings behind the splitting up of the twins in the first year. He was also one of the main instigators behind the sabotage of Menma's time in the Academy. Although that was the case, Menma didn't need special assistance and always had Naruto to fall back onto.

"Mizuki-Sensei is handing out the test and when I say begin, you can start" Iruka spoke again. And just like that the exams began. At the end of the written exam, Iruka stayed behind to mark the written portion of the exam while Mizuki took the young Shinobi in training out to the field to complete the Taijutsu portion.

"The next bouts will be simple. Taijutsu only is to be used and I will be your opponent. Last for longer than thirty seconds and you will pass. If you are able to, try and get me out of the rink as well, this will ensure that you pass with flying colours" As Mizuki said that, he called each Shinobi in training to come forward.

Naruto noticed that Mizuki was not going full out with all of his opponents, and although that was the case, many struggled to last longer than the thirty seconds; but those that did gave up shortly after reaching the mark. This of course was still a pass, so it really didn't matter. The clan heirs were the only exceptions to the rules. All passed with flying colours.

"Next up is Menma." As Mizuki got ready to go to work, Naruto noticed the air around Mizuki shift. He felt the slight rise of Killer Intent from the Chuunin and he knew that Menma felt it too. The twins looked at each other briefly, before Menma walked into the ring. From the start of the bell Mizuki was hitting harder and moving faster than he normally did with the other students. This didn't faze Menma though, as he was easily keeping up.

Mizuki threw a left punch which Menma dodged, only for Mizuki to follow up with a right leg sweep which Menma jumped over. Mizuki had him in the air and was about to punch before he felt his chin get hit hard by a foot, which was connected to Menma's leg. Mizuki at that moment was flung outside the ring and Menma completed his backflip to land on the ground. This stopped the fight due to Mizuki being pushed out.

The class was stunned, it all happened too fast and they barely saw what happened. Mizuki tested his jaw to see that it was still in good condition. He knew that he lost, but couldn't believe it, this student had to be no more than 13 and yet he was already a high Chuunin level fighter. No-one commented on what happened because they couldn't believe it. Here was this clown in the classroom, hitting a Chuunin with a move that they didn't see coming. It was enough to get the students to think twice before picking a fight. Two out of the whole class however felt the need to challenge the young Uzumaki, but knowing now was not the time.

"Naruto, you're up next." Mizuki stated with barely hidden contempt. He was not supposed to let Menma pass, but pass he did. As Naruto stood in front of Mizuki, the air around him began to change. Mizuki looked at Naruto and tried very hard to repress a shiver. He saw in the boys' eyes the intent to harm. Mizuki was told that Naruto was quiet but also skilled, but looking at this student now, he felt the need to walk away and forget his mission. Naruto, in the eyes of Mizuki at that moment, looked like a true Shinobi, not some Academy student.

As the bell rang Mizuki charged in for a left hit, only to hit nothing but air. As he looked down to where he knew Naruto had gone, he was hit very hard in the jaw by Naruto's foot. The exact same spot got hit, only this time harder. Menma was easy to forgive people, if they had a reason for it; Naruto on the other hand was akin to an executioner. Mess with either twin, and Naruto would come for revenge. Menma would pull pranks alongside Naruto, but Naruto showed no mercy if he felt the line was crossed.

As Mizuki was flying in the air, he tried to flip and land on his feet. He did so only to feel a punch coming towards his face, he blocked the punch, and dodged to the side were he retaliated with a punch of his own. This left him wide open for a leg to hit him in the ribs, quietly knocking the air from his lungs. Mizuki moved back once more to get some space only to find a fist coming for his face. Ducking under, Mizuki grabbed Naruto and tossed him in the air. As Naruto was tossed, his right foot came up and barely missed the Chuunin's jaw once more. '_How skilled are these two?_' Mizuki thought.

Naruto landed in the middle of the rink and waited patiently. The time was running out slowly and Mizuki felt the need to hit Naruto. He ran in again and tried punch, punch sweep combo only to hit nothing but air. Naruto was too fast for Mizuki, and they both knew it. Mizuki hopped back once more just in time as Naruto was pulling the same trick as Menma had, this time just missing the Chunnins jaw. Mizuki was about to charge again when the bell rang and it caught Mizuki off guard.

Mizuki had almost failed his mission and had only one chance to complete it. "Next is Ino." The young Yamanaka Heiress couldn't get over how the fight developed. Both fights actually. Who would have thought that the twins could stand toe to toe with a Chuunin? As the fight between Mizuki and Ino came to an end, Iruka walked out and asked for everyone to go into the room for the final test.

"Okay, now the final part is going to begin. When I call your name, please enter the room next door and complete the required jutsu."

Each student had passed the final portion of the exam with flying colours. Even the Sandaime was chuckling in the corner as each student completed their jutsu. He congratulated each and every one of them. There were only three people left to pass.

"Menma you're up" Iruka called, only to get no reply. Mizuki got a curious look on his face and decided to see why Menma didn't come running. "Menma, you don't want to fail do you?" Mizuki asked only to get blank stares from everyone, as they couldn't find Menma, or Naruto in the room.

Mizuki walked into the classroom and approached Iruka to state that Menma and Naruto weren't there. "Does this mean that they both fail?" Iruka asked looking at the Sandaime, only for him to erupt into smoke and Menma to be on the ground laughing his head off. Iruka got a tick mark on his head, but smirked none the less. "You pass the transformation, but can you pass the Kawarimi?" as Iruka said that, he was looking into the splitting image of Naruto.

The difference between Naruto and Menma were there clothing. Menma enjoyed dark Maroon and most of his body suit composed of the colour. Naruto on the other hand preferred to were black as his colour of choice with a hint of orange. So when Iruka saw Naruto there, he got another tick mark. "Menma, I said Kawarimi not transform into your brother." As Iruka said this, a voice behind asked "But I did Iruka-Sensei." Both Mizuki and Iruka spun in shock to reveal not one but five Menma's. When they turned around again, they were looking at the Sandaime Hokage, the Yondaime Hokage, the Nidaime Hokage and the Shodaime Hokage.

Iruka, having enough of the prank gave both the twins their headbands and told them to wait in the classroom. Mizuki on the other hand was too stunned to believe what had actually transpired. The twins pulled one last prank which actually got them to pass the jutsu portion of the exam. Frustrated and angry, Mizuki left the office to report the failure of his mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding the right Path**

**Fourth installation. Tests are underway, lets see who passes and fails  
**

**There are no pairings for now, that may change however**

**I do not own Naruto or any other aspects that reference people who could sue me...**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, all of the students were sitting in the classroom chatting like there was no tomorrow. "Quiet please" Iruka called, only for the noise to raise a decibel. "**Shut it**" he screamed, silencing all the Genin in the class.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I will announce the team placements. Before I do that however, I would like to say that I'm very proud of each and every one of you. You did a good job in this class over the past four years and I look forward to hearing about the many adventures that you have in the future. Now in stating that, I also have here the Rookie of the year listings…" The classroom waited in silence as Iruka spoke. Many believed that the only people to have come close to the Rookie of the year were Sasuke, Kiba and Shino. The twins weren't in class most of the time to be nominated, so they were out.

"The Rookie of the year goes to Uchiha Sasuke." At Iruka's words all of the girls screamed, applauded and praised the young Uchiha who didn't react at all to the information. He just sat looking out the window. "Now the Kunoichi of the year is a three way tie between Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. All three girls averaged out to come in equal position." Iruka explained, noting how each Kunoichi reacted differently to the news. Hinata had her head on the desk, appearing as if she were asleep, Sakura was throwing glances at Ino every now and then. Trying to put as much venom and hate into her looks as possible. Ino on the other hand was quiet with a large grin on her face.

"Okay… Moving on… The final item on the list is team placements" here Iruka's gaze landed on Menma then on Naruto. He knew the team placements and knew what each child would be doing in the future. Both Naruto and Menma caught the look on Iruka's face. They knew they were going to be split up. "Team 1 consists of…" No-one really paid attention to Iruka until their names were called.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Menma are on Team 7. Your Jounin Sensei asked that you meet him at training ground 3 as soon as possible." With that, Menma looked at Naruto as if asking a silent question. Naruto knew what was going on, he had explained the separation to Menma, but he still couldn't get over the fact that his brother was on another team. Menma looked disheartened, but walked out the door none-the less. Sakura and Sasuke left first in the hopes of learning something from their sensei.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino will be on Team 8." As Iruka finished that sentence, a young Kunoichi with long dark flowing hair and red eyes appeared. She looked at Hinata, who looked up from her desk, with a smile.

"Team 8 follow me please" Kiba was gobsmacked. He knew that Kunoichi had perfect figures, but he still couldn't get over his Sensei. She was the epitome of Goddess. Kiba basically felt 'Love at First Site'.

Without looking over her shoulders, the Jounin Sensei left, closely followed by Hinata and Shino. Kiba had to run to catch up or he'd lose sight of their Sensei. What the Team 8 members didn't know was that they were being tested as soon as their Sensei entered the Academy.

"Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Your Jounin Sensei asked that you meet him at 'The place where the alliance stands'." With that, Shikamaru led the way followed closely by Chouji and a grumbling Ino. They all knew where to go; it was a part of their training. The three clans did have a strong bond and alliance which could not be broken.

"Naruto, it says here that you are to return home." Iruka spoke in a soft tone. Naruto merely nodded before making his way back home. Halfway there, a few 'civilians' decided that they wanted a piece of the Kyuubi brat. They started running towards him with a variety of objects such as knives, cleavers, bats, bars and the occasional kunai. He knew that he was a Shinobi now, and that harming civilians could lead to devastating consequences. With that in mind, Naruto high tailed it out of there, too quick for any of the civilians to catch. Reaching his favourite training ground, he was slightly surprised to see a purple headed Kunoichi wearing a dark orange mini skirt and a long brown jacket staring at him with mirth and a slightly predatory look. Now Naruto knew he was in some sort of trouble and couldn't run his way out of this one.

"Hey gaki, what'cha doing?" Asked the slightly deranged looking Kunoichi. Before Naruto could reply however, he was knocked onto the ground and had his hands tied with chakra absorption chains and his head covered with some type of sack. He was then transferred to an unknown location via Shunshin.

* * *

Menma, Sasuke and Sakura were slightly disappointed when they arrived at their appointed training ground. Their Sensei was doing nothing but staring at a large stone. He didn't acknowledge any of them, just stood there staring. Sakura was about to speak when their sensei spoke in a cool voice. "Welcome to training ground 3. We will start off with introductions and proceed from there." The three Genin stood silent in wait. "My name is Hatake Kakashi." Here Kakashi turned and faced them, showing his one eyed smile. He was a tall man and had silver gravity defying hair. His face was mostly covered by a mask and his other eye was covered with his forehead protector. He wore normal dark Blue Jounin attire with a vest over that.

"I have many likes and some dislikes. I don't have a hobby and my dream is to see that you all pass this test" The three Genin looked at Kakashi questioningly. They wondered what test, but before they could voice their thoughts, Kakashi continued. "Now who is next?" Kakashi asked looking at the only girl on the team.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like a certain someone…" here she looked to her right where both boys stood eying her wearily. "I also like reading. I hate people who make fun of others and my future dream is too…" Here Sakura blushed and stopped talking all together. Kakashi looked at the scene with sad eyes. He knew the reality of the Shinobi world and knew what might befall his student if she doesn't commit to training. Kakashi's eye landed on Sasuke and waited for him to speak.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are things that I like but many more that I dislike. My dream, no the reality is that I will avenge my clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi knew who Sasuke was referring to and hoped his other students didn't know. Menma however was nodding as if he knew who and what Sasuke was talking about. That was something Kakashi would have to ask later on.

"Okay you're up." Kakashi spoke looking at Menma and gaining his attention.

"Ohayo Inu-San." Menma spoke, catching Kakashi slightly off guard and almost causing him to react. "You know who I am so why do I have to introduce myself?" Menma continued, giving Kakashi some time to readjust to the outburst.

"I do know you, but does your teammates?" Here Menma thought for a bit before looking at his two teammates.

"I guess not, well I like my Aniki, and Ramen, especially Ramen from Ichiraku." Menma replied, salivating slightly from his mouth at the word Ramen. "I hate being separated from my Aniki and stupid people who can't tell a Kunai from a sealing scroll." Everyone could feel the Killer Intent roll off of the boy but paid it off. Kakashi figured that he was doing it unintentionally. "My dream is to become the best Shinobi this world has ever seen."

Kakashi looked at each student before turning to look at the memorial stone once more. The silence lasted for a full minute before Kakashi spoke up. "This stone has the names of Konoha's heroes written on it. It is an honour to be placed here." At his words, his students looked at the stone. "My friends' names are on this stone and one day mine will be too. But before then I hope to create the best team Konoha has ever seen, even stronger than the Legendary Sannin." Here Kakashi looked at each of his students. "My friend once told me that 'those who break the Shinobi code are trash, but those that abandon your comrades are worse than trash'… He said that to me the same day he died. His name is on this stone." With that revelation, the three Genin looked at their sensei with wide eyes before looking back at the stone, a slightly more sombre look on their faces. This was the reality of being a Shinobi and Kakashi wanted his team to know it.

"Tonight will be a survival test that you will undertake. This test is to determine if you remain a Genin or get sent back to the Academy." Sasuke looked at Kakashi with slight anger and pure determination. Sakura looked shocked and looked close to voicing her opinion. Menma however looked relieved and Kakashi wasn't sure why.

"We completed our Genin test. Why do we have to take another one?" Sakura asked anger clearly evident in her voice. Though that were the case, everyone knew she was covering her nervousness.

"Well the final decision, if you pass or fail, is up to me. Pass and I will train you to surpass me, to fulfil your _dreams_. Fail and you get sent back to the academy." Kakashi spoke in a bored tone. The three Genin stood stock still as they replayed what they had heard over and over again in their minds. They couldn't believe it, even Menma. He knew that they were to be tested, but didn't think the results were this extreme. He knew he had to pass to prove that he was a strong Shinobi. Prove it to everyone, especially his brother.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what had happened to him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a dark room lit only with candles and was looking into the eyes of the Kunoichi he briefly _met_ in his favourite training ground. "So, is it okay to get kidnapped by Konoha Shinobi…?" Naruto asked, right before getting hit across the face with a right hook.

"What is your name?" The Kunoichi asked, showing some mirth on her psychotic face. Naruto was about to answer before he got hit again but on the other side of his face. Naruto started seeing stars from that hit, and knew he was in some serious trouble if he was in the Torture and Interrogation chambers. He knew who the woman was, he wasn't stupid, and being in her _playground_ had him quite nervous… especially if her reputation was true. One thing was for sure though; Naruto really didn't want to find out.

Naruto looked up at the expectant look the Kunoichi was giving him. "My name is Naruto, I am…" before he could continue he was hit in the face once more, this time with enough power that he was sent to the ground. He was about to try and get free before a pair of hands grabbed him and righted him upright in front of the Kunoichi. It was then that he realised that there were others in the chamber. '_Probably some ANBU, to make sure I don't cause any havoc_' was his thought process.

"I'm going to ask you again and please don't lie to me." The Kunoichi spoke again. "What. Is. Your. Name?" This time with each word Naruto was struck. Four body hits from the Kunoichi had him reeling slightly. Although Naruto and Menma were twins, they both had a different body built. Naruto was built like a swimmer, whilst Menma had a bit more muscle development. It was easier to hurt Naruto then it was to hurt Menma.

"My name is Naruto." Naruto was a little relieved when he didn't get hit. He looked up when he heard a noise and what he saw made his body tremble. In front of him, battered and bruised was Menma. He had no shirt on and was bleeding from his mouth. His hair was matted and slightly red due to the blood. Naruto was about to shout when he saw the Kunoichi punch Menma over and over. "Stop it… what the fuck are you doing?" Naruto screamed, but to no avail. Naruto kept repeating stop until he blacked out once again.

"Well, looks like he didn't know it was a Genjutsu?" the Kunoichi spoke to the other figure in the room. The other figure sighed before disappearing from the chamber. A second later Ibiki walked in. He went and collected Naruto and transferred him to another cell, one that was suited for 'his' Interrogation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding the right Path**

**It has been a while since I've been on here, and I am still on Holiday mode. Just want to relax.**

**As per usual, there are no pairings for now but that may change int the future**

**I do not own Naruto or any other aspects that reference people who could sue me...**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

Menma was a little anxious about his test tonight. He really didn't know what to expect, but he knew this was something _different_. Naruto explained that normally, Kakashi would give his team the bell-test. Menma also knew that it required teamwork to pass; he had started reading some of the documents which Naruto showed him but got bored halfway through. The rest was explained by Naruto, especially about the team placements and what team they'd be in. With that thought in mind, he was about to get some lunch when he started shivering. It felt as if something really bad had happened and that he was needed. '_Naruto_' was his first thought, as he started running in a random direction.

Naruto on the other hand, slowly opened his eyes only to shiver at the man in front of him. Ibiki smirked; having that effect on someone often gave him untold pleasure. Naruto on the other hand was afraid. He was very afraid… He knew that he was bound to get caught. He knew that breaking into the Hokage's tower and reading all that was available could get him in trouble. Worse yet was all the _secrets_ that he learnt and how he told most of it to Menma. He explained to Menma that death after interrogation was the price for the information… Especially if one was caught. At the thought of Menma, Naruto looked around the room. Menma was no-where to be found so Naruto started struggling with the shackles, trying his hardest to get free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ibiki spoke, causing Naruto to look him straight in the eyes. "You see, people normally use shackles that supress chakra, those shackles on the other hand are designed to retransmit your chakra into its elemental designation…" Here Naruto could feel the shock from the shackles. "The ones you have on send bolts of lightning through your system every time you try and use chakra. There is fire style, ice style, and metal points to name a few, and each one inflicts some form of damage." Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He had quite a large chakra reserve, but his control was phenomenal. This however didn't stop him from being shocked.

"Now, do you know why you are here?" As Ibiki spoke those words, the metal door opened to reveal a Shinobi of the ANBU corp. entering the room with a person over his shoulder. Ibiki looked at the ANBU member and signed who it was. Ibiki was slightly surprised, although he didn't show it, by the person who was on the ANBU's shoulder. It was none other than Menma. He wondered how the other Uzumaki had found their base of operations and figured he had to cut the game short… or maybe…

"Well, look who tried to escape." At his words Naruto looked at the person to see his twin brother. He was about to speak before the ANBU tied Menma to a chair using the same material he was locked up with. "So, now that we have the pair of you, how about you tell us why you are here." Ibiki started once more as the ANBU member left the room.

Naruto was about to answer but stopped when he realised what was happening. He was about to confess all his wrongdoings in the hopes that his brother would get off. He knew about Ibiki and some of his methods, especially his psychological interrogation method. Now Naruto knew why he was here and that he definitely would have been tortured thoroughly had it been for the other reason. Well, at least he hoped that was the case.

"I-I think I know why I'm." Here Naruto started coughing. The shock to his system and the trauma of what happened recently had dried his mouth and caused an itch in his throat. "Am I going to be a part of ANBU?" Ibiki looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Ibiki couldn't believe that this young Shinobi figured out the test. Normally, Shinobi with a heavy conscience would confess to something that they did. Shinobi straight out of the academy often spoke about anything that could be regarded as treason. He was about to answer when three people walked through the door. The first was the young Kunoichi that Naruto had _met_ in his favourite training ground. The second was an ANBU member with long purple hair. The last however slightly scared Naruto. It was none other than the God of Shinobi himself, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Congratulations for making it passed Torture and Interrogation. However you still need a physical and skill assessment." Spoke the Purple haired ANBU member. "I'm Neko and I will be one of your trainers. Normally you have only one unless you have a certain skill in other areas." Neko spoke once more. Looking, from Naruto's perspective, straight at him. "However, had your brother interrupted this session, you would have failed your test. How did he know where we were in the first place" The ANBU asked, only for Naruto to shrug his shoulders.

"Heya brat, don't shrug your shoulders when your superior is talking to you." The purple haired Kunoichi with the trench coat spoke.

"Sorry Taicho. I have no idea how he found me, but I think that I have a theory" Naruto spoke, trying his best not to piss of the sadistic Kunoichi. At his words Neko only nodded and remained silent the rest of her time there.

"That's' better. Now I'm Mitarashi Anko. You can call me Anko-Sama, Anko-Chan or Taicho. I will be helping with your training alongside Neko-Chan here." The ANBU didn't react to her nick name, Naruto however looked slightly shocked. He looked to the Hokage for confirmation. The Sandaime nodded once before speaking up.

"Naruto. They will be training you whilst in ANBU. There will be two others that will train you as well." The Hokage spoke, gaining Naruto's attention.

"I'll be one of them and I will teach you how to Torture and Interrogate prisoners, hostages and others. I will train you alongside Anko here. I don't like people slacking off and I have no time for young punks. I was only ordered to train you and if I had it my way, I'd leave you to the wolves." Here Ibiki raised his eyebrows slightly. Anko caught it however.

"Hey Scarface, who're you calling a wolf?" She asked, looking as menacing as she could. The Sandaime however just sighed while telling Anko to quieten down whilst he recommenced talking.

"Your other Sensei will meet you at a later date. He will teach you both tracking, alongside Anko, and infiltration." The Sandaime stated whilst lighting up his pipe. "You have passed the first test, the others should be downhill from here, however… Keep in mind that you almost failed and would have found yourself back at the Academy. Your superiors here have all acknowledged your strengths and believe that you would make a good ANBU. I believe that you are ANBU material, however, actions prove better than words." Here the Sandaime walked away, leaving Naruto and an unconscious Menma chained up with the shackles.

"Now, your other tests will be tonight, take your brother and head off home to prepare." Ibiki spoke. Slowly removing the shackles from Naruto and then Menma. "Neko will be around to help with the where and the when. Menma must not know about you being in ANBU. It could jeopardise both his and your Ninja career" Ibiki spoke once more, making sure that Naruto _understood_ the hidden message.

With that last thought, Naruto was bought back to the surface by Neko and Anko and taken back to his and Menma's apartment. Naruto didn't know what to think of the situation. He had a feeling that the Sandaime wanted him to spill his guts about his past transgressions. But that would only get both him and his brother in trouble. With that in mind, Naruto put Menma in his bed and had a little rest himself. He wasn't too keen on lying to his brother about him being in ANBU and how Menma came to be home in bed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Menma awoke with a start. He looked left and right trying to figure out where he was and how he got here. The last thing he remembered doing was running to an unknown location; where he got knocked out by some ANBU operatives. Before that he was walking to get some Ichiraku Ramen when he felt dread. At that thought, Menma bolted out of his room and straight into Naruto's. Naruto was relaxing and felt Menma shift in the room next door. He knew he was going to enter his room and seek out answers.

"Aniki, Aniki." Menma screamed coming through the door. Naruto could see the fear in the eyes of Menma. He knew that Menma felt scared and powerless, even if he was a Genin and a Shinobi. "Aniki are you hurt, I felt you get hurt, is everything okay." Menma started speaking so fast that Naruto could barely hear what he was saying. Naruto got up and hugged his brother trying to calm him down. Naruto was always the level-headed out of the two. Menma always wore his heart on his sleeves, though lately…

"Menma, everything is okay. I'm alive. You must've had a bad dream." Menma looked into Naruto's eyes and pulled away slightly. Naruto knew he was caught out so he started signing to Menma in their secret language. Menma's eyes widen before he picked his brother up screaming, "I knew you could do it." With that both brothers fell to the floor laughing. Although they were trained in the Shinobi arts, they were both just kids at heart. Innocent… If only life could stay that way.

"Ano, what's going to happen now? Do you move out or still stay here." Menma asked from beside his brother. Naruto thought for a moment before answering.

"I'll stay here, but I'll be out most of the time. You will have to start cooking for yourself and read a bit as well. It will be difficult, especially if we have C-Ranks or higher out of Konoha." Here Naruto looked at Menma only to raise an eyebrow. Menma was slightly rubbing the back of his neck looking away from Naruto.

"Aniki, I don't have my test till tonight. It wasn't the bell test like you thought it was." At this Naruto sat up and looked at his brother. He knew that Menma had the skills to become a great Shinobi. Naruto in the darkness, and Menma in the light.

"Well there are other tests that could happen tonight. Normally Kakashi would do the bell test, but things can change. Where do you meet and what time?" Naruto asked, only to see Menma looking at the ground.

"He didn't say what time, all he said was that our test was tonight. How am I supposed to know where to meet him and at what time when he didn't state it." Menma fired off, whilst at the same time slightly hyperventilating. Naruto looked at his brother than thought for a minute.

"Does either of your teammates know where the test is going to be held?" Menma looked at Naruto with a question mark, trying to determine if they would know. Menma shook his head slowly about to deflate even more before Naruto spoke again. "Well maybe this is your test." Menma looked at him before going bug-eyed. Naruto was right most of the times, and Menma knew it.

"I think I need to find my teammates and see what they think. I'll catch up with you later on Aniki. I probably won't be home till late." Menma spoke, walking out of Naruto's room and into his own to get ready. Naruto knew that Menma would pass the test. Sakura and Sasuke were both good students at the academy, problem with that was that this is not the academy anymore and things can change very quickly.

As Naruto was pondering on the test further, Menma left the house to find his teammates. When he left, a knock came to the door. Naruto, thinking that Menma forgot his keys smiled whilst opening the door. Instead of Menma at the door, it was Neko, the purple haired Anbu. "You are to report to training ground 44 two hours after dark." She spoke quickly and only loud enough for Naruto to hear. With that Neko disappeared as quickly as she appeared.


End file.
